A Demon's Angel
by Silent Sage
Summary: KouryuKohaku Set after the WISH. Kouryu has finally returned to earth after being gone for so long. Not much has changed at the Kudo residence, except that Kohaku is tired of waiting for Shuichiro. Can Kouryu help Kohaku find true love?
1. Reunion

A Demons Angel

Chapter One: Reunion 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Silent Sage: This is my first WISH fanfic, so go easy on me people. As you've guessed from the summary, this is a Kouryu/Kohaku fic, so if you don't like this couple, don't read it. I've also decided to leave Kohaku as a girl. I'm sorry, but Kohaku looks so much like a girl and it says in the Eng. manga she's a girl, so I might as well leave it that way. I know the Jap. version says Kohaku is a guy, but this is my story so I'll write it my way. 

Disclaimer: I don't own WISH, the people of CLAMP do. I own the plot though, so I guess I should be happy. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A soft rustle of sheets were heard and a pair of sleepy garnet eyes opened. A soft sigh escaped the beautiful demons lips as he slowly got up. His raven hair fell in soft waves down his back as he got up from his warm bet. His thought back to a certain golden haired angel. "Kokaku……" he murmured softly, a small pain in his chest. 

//How long has it been since I've last seen Kohaku? // Kouryu thought mournfully. After Kohaku had gone to sleep, he had been all alone in hell without anyone to bother or annoy. 

Kouryu had visited Hisui and Kokyo everyone decade or so, but he had to be immensely wary, for he could've walked in on one of their…….excursions. And that was something he surely did not want to do. 

While waiting for Kohaku to awaken, he had been training the hell to become an immeasurably strong demon. For a hundred years, he toiled night and day to become strong. It had all paid off when he could finally go up to earth and be able to stay in his true form in the daylight. 

Ruri and Hari had also been training and were currently playing around Hell somewhere. How long has it been since he had actually gone up to earth? Very long he bet. It had been quite a while since he last saw her. 

A small bitter smile made its way up to Kouryu's pale face. He could remember clearly when he first saw Kohaku a hundred years later after she had gone to sleep. He had been significantly joyful when he saw the blond haired angel, but his heart was in pain when he saw her with the reincarnated Shuichiro. 

Sighing, he leaned back down against his bed. It was so boring here in Hell. Ruri and Hari were probably playing around in Hell or earth somewhere. They too had been training for quite awhile and could now stay in their true forms on earth. That was the good side though. The bad part was that the two twins absolutely adored playing around the human males up there. 

"I suppose…….it's time for me to go see Kohaku again……." Kouryu whispered softly. No matter how hard he tried to forget about her, her face always managed to pop up in his head. "It's probably been at least 500 years since I've last seen her. I wonder how she's doing….." 

Getting up from his warm bed, he changed out of his bed clothes and into a black leather outfit. 

**At the Kudo Residence **

"Heh, I see nothings changed that much," he said as he flew quietly over the house, his garnet eyes scanning the houses landscape. Landing quietly on the grass of the backyard he looked around. "Where is everybody," he asked out loud, closing his eyes for a minute. 

"Hisui and Kokyo thought it would be fun to go out for a little while to see some human places," answered a familiar voice. Kouryu quickly turned around his eyes wide with surprised as she faced Kohaku. She hadn't changed at all. She was still as beautiful and innocent as before. And now, there she stood, her large white wings glowing against the moonlight, illuminating the dark garden. Her white robe covering her slender body. 

"Kohaku……." He murmured softly, his garnet eyes staring into Kohaku's amber ones. Looking at her closely, he saw she was in her big form, even though it was night out. "You're-you're big," he stammered slightly. He was rather surprised seeing her here in her big form. 

She smiled softly, "Like you, I've been training these past years. I didn't want to rely on the daylight just to sustain my big form." She looked up to look at Kouryu's face, her innocent amber eyes looking deeply into his garnet ones, "It's been awhile, hasn't it Kouryu?" 

"Yeah, it has……" he whispered softly. He smirked, "Well bubblehead, aren't you going to invite me in?" 

"Oh, umm……yes, yes I should," she quickly said, her wings fluttering slightly as she turned toward the house, "Please follow me." 

Lightly grabbing her hand, "Nah, I changed my mind. I like it out here instead." He looked at her in light amusement when a small blush appeared on her pale face. He sat down on the porch, patting the spot beside him. 

"O-okay………" she murmured softly, taking a seat next to him. 

Tilting his head, he unconsciously leaned closer to her, looking at her beautiful face under the moonlight. 

"I-is something wrong Kouryu?" she asked, blushing even harder at his closeness. 

Shaking his head, he moved back to his position on the porch. "I have a question Kohaku, would you mind answering it for me?" 

"What's the question?" Kohaku said warily, her eyes fixated on Kouryu's face. 

Sensing her gaze, he turned away, trying to keep down the blush that was starting to creep up to his face. "Why-why are you awake? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" 

"After the first time I went to sleep, it was great. But………I missed so much while I was sleeping. I didn't want to do that again. So instead of sleeping every time Shuichiro died, I decided to train to become stronger with my spells." Looking down at the ground, a forlorn gaze on her face, she whispered softly, "It was great during the first two hundred years, but Shuichiro is such a difficult man. I have to explain what happened in his past lives and everything. And he only lives for seventy to eighty years, while I……….I have to wait a hundred years." Her eyes began to water up, "I couldn't take that. It's true that once an angel falls in love with a being, it's an everlasting love. I love Shuichiro, I really do. But it's not a love that I want. So……for the last three hundred years, I've been here, just helping around as much as I can." 

Placing her head on top of her hands, Kohaku cried with all of her heart, "I just don't want to be alone. I know it's selfish, but………" she voice broke and her sobbing grew harder. 

Kouryu's eyes widened slightly as the sight of the angel crying in front of him. As gently as he could, he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. Her sobbing stopped to mere whimpers as her head rested on top of Kouryu's firm chest. She stared up at the raven haired demon in shock. She was sitting on Kouryu's lap, her head resting on his chest, while his strong arms wound around her waist, holding her incredibly close to him. 

"Kouryu………?" she whispered softly. She unconsciously leaned closer to his warm embrace.

"Kohaku……maybe Shuichiro wasn't your destined one. Maybe he was just here so that you could find the one just for you." He smiled bitterly, "I guess he was here so that you could realize your real love was another angel."

"An angel…….?" She said softly, but silently in her mind, was a different thought. //I don't want in angel for my mate…….I want……..// Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt herself move from the warm next to her. 

"Sorry, I should be leaving now," Kouryu muttered, getting ready to get up and leave to go back to hell. 

"No!" Without thinking, her arms wrapped around Kouryu's slender waist, her head buried once again on his chest. "Please, please don't leave me. I-I don't want to be alone. Please Kouryu, don't leave me alone!" Her voice breaking as more tears once again began to flood her amber eyes. 

The demon stared in shock at the angel before him. Swiftly gathering the angel into his embrace, he sat back down on the porch, "Shh…..I won't leave you." Gently wiping the tears away from Kohaku's face, he tightened his hold on the weeping angel, "I promise." 

The beautiful smile that appeared on Kohaku's face nearly took his breath away. "Thank you Kouryu," she murmured softly before curling up next to him, his warm body heat and comforting scent of the moonlight and cool air making her fall into a relaxing asleep. Her head resting in the crook between his slim neck and the rest of her body resting on his lap. 

Kouryu looked down at the sleeping angel on his lap. A warm content smile on his face as he continued to watch her sleep. Holding her closer to him, trying to keep her warm after feeling the soft shivers vibrate through her slender body. Moving her slightly to get more comfortable, he himself soon lulled to sleep. Kohaku's own warm body and her scent of sunshine and clean air making him slightly drowsy. 

Unknown to the sleeping angel and demon, Satan's son and the formal wind archangel soon arrived. Looking curiously at the pair, Kokyo chuckled a deeply, "Well, it seems that Kouryu is finally back." 

"Yes it does," Hisui said, a small smile on her face, "And it seems Kohaku seems happy that he's here also." Looking at the small smile on the small angels face. 

Kokyo nodded, the barest of grins crossed his face, "I hope he can make Kohaku cheerful. It's really sad to see someone like Kohaku sad all the time." 

Hisui looked at her mate, a small surprised look on her pale face before replaced with an affectionate smile, "I see you've gotten fond of Kohaku over the past years." 

He smirked lightly before gently placing soft kisses on Hisui's neck, "Yeah….well…..I just hate seeing the kid all depressed." 

Turning her head back toward the pair, Hisui smiled with anticipation, "I just hope Kouryu will be able to help her regain her happiness."

Kokyo gently brought Hisui closer to him, gently nuzzling her neck, "Me too………"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Silent Sage: So, what do all of you think? Is it good, is it bad, or is it in-between? Just click on that purplish-blue button over there on your bottom left hand corner and review, quick and easy. 


	2. A Visit from the Past

A Demons Angel

----------------------------------------

Silent Sage: Hey everyone!! Sorry for the long update, but for all you Kouryu/Kohaku fluff lovers, you're going to love this. =3

This chapter is dedicated to White-Winged-Sihde who wrote Messanger. After I read the fourth chapter, I suddenly got inspiration to write this chapter. =D Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own WISH, the people of CLAMP do.

----------------------------------------

Chapter Two: A Visit from the Past

Kohaku sighed softly as she cuddled the item of warmth next to her. Bringing her face closer, she noticed something odd. '_Odd…this thing is warm…and it...smells good…and it's…breathing!!'_ Quickly looking up she saw she was in the arms of Kouryu. Nuzzling his face in her blonde hair, tightening his grip on her waist, he sighed softly in bliss.

A huge blush formed on Kohaku's face, he was holding her extremely close to him, and she could feel every warm, hard muscle under his tight, thin leather clothing. Her blush was increasing, as she tried to wriggle out of his incredibly warm and wonderful grip…

Kouryuu stirred slightly, his grip around Kohaku never wavering in the slightest. The blush on the amber angel grew until her face was the color of a ripe tomato. Carefully, she tried to slide her way out of his death grip. Cautiously, she lifted up a slender black sleeved arm from her mid-back. It was almost off of her, but he grunted softly in his sleep before bringing his arm back around her waist, pulling her inhumanly closer to her, burying his head into her silky blonde hair.

Kohaku squeaked, her body immediately freezing as the sleeping devil held onto her tightly like a child and an adored stuffed teddy bear. She was barely breathing as she lay in the young demon's muscular yet lean arms.

For a moment, she allowed herself the sinful pleasure of remaining still, leaning against his warm body, her head resting lightly on his broad shoulders. The night's event suddenly flooding her mind, a happy smile gracing her angelic face, making it more ethereal, 'Thank you…' she thought, closing her eyes for a moment.

Kouryu's POV

_'So bright…Why is it so fucking bright!' _Kouryu sleepily opened up his garnet eyes and dazedly looked around. He turned his head to the left, then to the right, and did that procedure again until his dazy gaze landed on the unsuspecting Kohaku, whose head was still on his shoulder. "Yo," it was his way of saying 'good morning' before he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Kohaku sat there, her blushing face back to its pale color; the blush disappeared thanks to the fright of Kouryu waking up.

It took Kouryu a moment before realizing something. Kohaku was sitting on HIS lap. HIS. LAP. Jerking his head up in shock, his garnet eyes reopened to see Kohaku, who immediately brought her head up once she saw Kouryu was awake.

They stayed still, looking at each other. Confused garnet locked with frightened amber. They blinked simultaneously before Kohaku jumped out of his arms which had slackened in grip. "I-I'm so sorry!" Kohaku apologized as she got up and turned away, covering her blush as best she could.

Kouryu nodded, examining the angel in front of him for a moment, _'No…she HAS changed_.' He was right. In the darkness, he was far too worried about Kohaku and her mental stability to actually check her out. In the daylight, she seemed even more ethereal. It looked the last few years had done her good. Back when he had last seen her, she still looked like a young teenage girl, who was extremely naïve with how the word was. Now, now, she was an adult. Fully able to use her powers efficiently and full of wisdom. He also noticed her hair had grown out a little. She still had her bangs like Hisui, but she allowed her hair in the back to grow to her elbows. It was carefully tied up with a white, silk ribbon.

_'Heh, she really does look up to Hisui. Mimicking her right down to the hairstyle,_' he thought to himself absently before grabbing Kohaku's hand before she could flee. He pulled her down and felt some satisfaction as he saw the hint of scarlet red on her adorable cheeks. "Nope, don't forget, I'm staying here for a while and I'll need a guide in the human world since they change EVERYTHING every few decades or so." A pause for dramatic effect. "And YOU'RE it."

"I am?" she squeeked, blinking at him in confusion.

"Yup," he nodded before getting up and, with some reluctance, freed her from his grasp. "I'll be back after I freshen up a bit. See you later my little angelic tour guide." He nonchalantly walked away to go see Kokyo and Hisui, knowing they would want to see him face to face before he could stay in the house.

Kohaku was left to her thoughts as she watched him walk away, a sense of loneliness flooding throughout her body now. _'Don't…don't leave…'_ she thought, growling in frustration because she couldn't say it out loud. Sighing, she murmured a transformation spelling, making her wrinkled clothes from the other day transform to fresh new ones. Wiping off some pretend dust on her sleeves, Kohaku made her way to the garden to do her morning watering of the plants.

"Hey everyone!" Kohaku chirped happily as she gracefully flew toward a small clump of trees were, forgetting the feeling of loneliness she had just a moment ago.

She rose up her arms, getting ready to summon water spirits, but suddenly, a large sprout of water appeared a few feet in front of her. The aura of the person controlling the water was familiar. Too familiar.

Immediately, three people appeared from the house. Hisui with an unused teapot in her hand, Kokyo with a fish skeleton in his mouth, and last but not least, Kouryu, who had a damp towel around his neck.

"Touki…" Hisui murmured while Kokyo growled in frustration.

"What's that little brat doing here? Didn't she and those other blasted archangels cause enough trouble?" Kokyo, only restrained by Hisui, grumbled, nibbling on his fish bone.

Kouryu, seeing Kohaku was trembling slightly in fear, immediately flew by her side as the water archangel appeared in a graceful flourish.

"Well…as usual, I see an unusual house setting. Two angels and two demons," Touki said calmly, watching them all with icy blue eyes. In the last hundred years, Touki's demeanor had not changed at all by the way she was coldly looking at her. Her physical appearance had slightly changed over the past few hundred years. Her once shoulder length, cerulean blue hair had grown down to her waist. It flowed down her shoulders like a crystal clear waterfall. Her height was still the same. Slim and petite. If it wasn't for her attitude, she would've attracted more attention from the male angels. All in all, she was still the same hard-ass Touki everyone remembered and uhh…loved.

Her icy gaze remained fixated on Kohaku and a flash of surprise sparked through her eyes as she Kouryu standing extremely close to the shocked angel. Kokyo and Hisui, she could understand, but Kohaku and Kouryu? That was weird since Kouryu loved to bother the young blonde angel.

"Touki, how are you?" Hisui said pleasantly, smiling at the angelic guest.

Touki nodded in Hisui's direction, "Just fine. How are you and Fire-bomb Kokyo?"

"Well, there are always surprises," Hisui said enjoyably, making the ex-heir to Hell's throne look at her.

The cerulean haired angel nodded, before getting back to business as usual. "I was sent here to check up on you and…ahem, get a vacation." She said the last sentence nonchalantly as if it was no big deal.

"Archangels get vacations?!" Kouryu and Kokyo said simultaneously, both stunned at this new revelation.

"Yes, it just happens very rarely," Hisui said, before walking away to the kitchen. "I'll get some refreshments out. Milk for you Touki?"

Touki nodded once more, before discreetly glancing back at Kouryu and Kohaku. "You two seemed to be hitting it off."

Kouryu and Kohaku glanced at each other before realizing how close they were in proximity, and moved away from each other in a rush. They were each trying to cover up their blushes.

It was all for naught though. Touki, having an extremely keen eye, saw it all. _'So…another angel is falling in love with a demon, and vice-versa...Interesting…'_ Sighing, she shook her head, realizing they were in denial about their feelings. She glanced over at Kokyo who seemed to be watching them intently also before noticing she was looking at him. He twitched before shooting one of his infamous death glares at her. She merely brushed it off as if it was a kitten's glare which infuriated the demon even further.

The water archangel rolled her eyes at Satan's son before flying off toward the house. She landed on the deck and walked passed him with ease. She tilted her head slightly and gave him a smirk before walking inside to talk to Hisui.

Kokyo growled, ready to blast the smart-aleck angel with a fire bowl if it wasn't for Hisui calling him into the dining room. "Damn," he muttered as many curses in a variety of languages as he Touki into the dining room.

Kouryu and Kohaku stayed in the garden, their eyes trying to avoid each other. Kohaku hesitantly looked up at Kouryu as he did with her. "Why did you rush out here when you saw Master Touki?"

Kouryu snorted, trying to put up a false charade, "If she took you away again, who was I going to bully for all eternity?"

Kohaku nodded sadly, _'I should've known…'_ Turning away, she swiftly flew toward the house. Landing on the deck, she looked back at Kouryu, "Come on, Master Hisui probably wants you to come in too."

The raven haired demon glanced back at her and nodded in response before he flapped his large black wings and flew toward her. Before he could come face to face to her, she immediately walked away. Leaning against the doorway, his gaze dropped toward the floor, his lively garnet eyes an inky purple. He was feeling rather depressed now. _'She's still in love with Shuichiro. There's no chance with being with her.'_

Hisui, Kokyo, and Touki had been talking before they sensed that Kouryu and Kohaku had been talking about the confused angel and depressed demon.

Touki took a small sip of her warm milk as she sat with the ex-archangel and her lover in silence.

"They've changed," she said quietly, looking down at her steaming cup of milk.

"Yes, they have, but…" Hisui lingered off, not sure how to properly state the condition the two were in.

"Those two twits don't want to admit they like each other," Kokyo blurted out, annoyed at the silence.

Hisui chuckled, "Yes, I suppose what you said will work." She sighed softly, taking a small sip of her tea. "It's sad. They're both miserable because they think the other doesn't want them. In result, they're both trying to ignore each other."

Touki nodded before adding, "Yet…no matter how they hide it, it's obvious they really like each other. You could tell that by how much he loves to tease her, and the fact that he defended her when she had her powers stripped away."

Hisui silently agreed, wondering what they should do about the two.

"Feh, just set those two bimbos in a dark closet and they'll start to realize their feelings soon enough," Kokyo said, taking a gulp of his tea. He was about to say more, but the presence of Kohaku and Kouryu inside the house made him shut up.

Kohaku appeared from behind the doorway before settling herself down next to Hisui. She had a disappointed look on her face as she stared downward toward the gleaming wooden table. Everyone in the room knew what was going through her blonde head, but didn't say a word. Kokyo simply sat there, a bored look on his face, but a little worried. It was obvious Hisui was worried, so that made him worried.

Touki calmly drank her milk, her normal stoic look on her face. Even though she looked emotionless as always, she was silently worried about Kohaku. The poor, young angel already had it bad enough falling in love with a human and then getting left behind every time the human died, and finally realizing she wasn't meant for him. Now, she had fallen in love with a demon who was also trying to ignore his feelings for the angel. She mentally rolled her eyes. Even though she absolutely refused to acknowledge the mere presence of Ransho and his declarations of love for her every time they were alone, she knew she loved him, and vice-versa. So why wouldn't these two admit too? By the way they kept secretly looking at each other when the other was looking somewhere else; it was obvious they loved each other.

The ex-wind archangel smiled warmly as she sat a cup of steaming hot milk with honey in front of Kohaku. "Is something troubling you dear?

"No, I'll be alright. I guess I'm just feeling tired," Kohaku smiled up at Hisui, trying to cover up her insecurity.

Hisui laid a reassuring hand on Kohaku's shoulder, and was about to speak when Kouryu barged in. "I smell cake!" Immediately, he sat down on a cushion, next to Kohaku, intent on getting a slice of cake.

Hisui looked up and smiled, "Yes, I made a cake a little while ago. I think it is nearly done cooling." She gracefully stood up and walked toward the kitchen. Touki benevolently stood up and walked toward the kitchen, "I will help you Hisui. I think you'll need some more help with the plates." The two angels glanced over at Kokyo. He looked coolly toward them before it dawned on him what they meant. "Yeah, I'll go help you guys too." Quickly, he stood up and rushed toward the kitchen.

Kohaku and Kouryu glanced at each other before quickly looking away, a blush on their faces. Together, they sat in silence, unsure what to do or talk about.

In the kitchen, two angels and a devil were watching the angel and demon sitting nervously next to each other.

"It's not working…" Hisui said hesitantly as she carefully sliced the cake into even pieces.

"I should just go in there and make them get together! It'd be faster then just waiting!" Kokyo growled, snatching several plates from the cupboard.

Touki remained silent for a few minutes, carefully gathering the forks for the cake. "I suppose we will have to be patient with them. They're still young and confused," she said, carefully placing the forks next to the plates.

"Tch, waiting is boring," Kokyo snorted, watching Hisui place the slices of cake on the plates.

"You waited for me, didn't you?" Hisui smiled as she looked fondly up at him.

"W-well, yeah…but…Bah, whatever!" Kokyo turned away, a blush on his face. Hisui grinned amiably before placing the cake onto a tray and carrying it toward the dining room. She looked behind her back, "Kokyo, would you be a dear and get the tea from the stove? I have my hands full. Thank you!"

Touki calmly followed the blonde angel, smirking at Kokyo as she disappeared behind a corner.

Kokyo grumbled once more, pouring the tea kettle into a floral decorated teapot. Carrying it carefully in his hands, he arrived, he found the two angels already sitting down. Touki had reheated her warm milk with a quick spell and was calmly drinking it. Hisui was already handing out the cake to a Kouryu who was glad for the distraction.

Kohaku was stilling looking at her lap, her warm milk slowly cooling down. _'What am I going to do…?'_


	3. A Nap After A Chase

**A Demon's Angel**

**Title:** A Demon's Angel**  
Genre:** Romance, Angst

**Chapter(s): **3 out of ?**  
Character(s):** Kohaku, Kouryu, Kokuyo, Hisui, Touki **  
Pairings:** Kouryu and Kohaku**  
Word count:** 2,189**  
Rating:** PG - 13

**Spoilers: **Just a few, mostly during the first part of the story.

* * *

"Kouryu! Give him back! You're hurting him!" Kohaku cried as she flew after a laughing Kouryu around the gardens behind the house. She nearly collided into one of the wisteria trees if she hadn't dodged in the last second. "I'm so sorry!" She quickly apologized to the tree before continuing her chase. 

Kouryu, deciding it was boring being surrounded by a couple of over serious and quiet angels and one demon, had decided to go outside, dragging a reluctant Kohaku along with him. Suddenly, the idea of teasing her once more popped into his head. Spying one of Kohaku's canary friends nearby, he decided to grab one and see what her reaction was.

This had turned out _way_ better than he thought. Kohaku, being a naturally caring friend, had immediately given chase, trying to snatch the shocked bird from his fingers.

Kouryu chuckled as he stopped mid-flight, dangling the freaked out canary in front of her, "If you wanna get this puffball back, then you gotta get em' from me!" He cackled before turning around, flying off toward a grove of wisteria trees.

"Besides, he's probably enjoyin' the rush! This fat butterball will probably never get a chance to fly this fast!" Kouryu howled, grasping a small canary in his hand as he sped up, even doing a twirl to show off to the angered angel.

"You're squishing him!" The blonde cried when the canary waved his wings in despair, sweatdrop marks appearing around him as he turned a shade of green as Kouryu did the twirl.

'_I should **never** have eaten that worm earlier_,' the canary thought to himself as he brought a free wing up to its mouth.

Luckily for him, Kohaku managed to collide into him by accident when weaving through the wisteria trees, making Kouryu loose grip on the yellow marshmallow, flinging him a good distance. Before the canary could collide into a tree, a gentle hand managed to snatch him from the mid-collision.

"I apologize for Kouryu's actions," Hisui said calmly as she gracefully landed on the ground, her wings glowing majestically in the afternoon light.

Gently carrying the swirly-eyed bird, she carefully placed a hand on his head, soothingly touching it, making the sickness go away instantly. Even without her powers, she somehow still managed to have a healing touch. Something Kokuyo knew **very** well.

He blinked before chirping happily before giving a polite bow to his savior before quickly flying away as far away from the devil as possible, joining his other worried friends.

"Pft, should've made that bird into Peking canary or somethin'," Kokuyo who was sitting nearby at the dining table, watching the scene outside with vague interest. He sneered when he saw Hisui with the canary before taking another large chomp of his fried fish. "Probably would've taste good."

'_Idiot_,' Touki thought to herself before taking a small sip of her warm milk, wondering to herself why she chose to have a vacation here of all places. Maybe Hawaii next time. It had nice weather, plenty of water surrounding it, she might even consider getting a tan.

Touki blinked at her thoughts before shaking her head wearily, '_Their craziness must be affecting me…Lord, please protect me.'_ She mentally prayed before taking another sip of her milk to relax her nerves.

Meanwhile, Kouryu was currently lying on his back, his eyes were a blank garnet color, and his body spread out as his mind tried to process the actions that just occurred earlier. In other words, he was knocked unconscious.

Kohaku, she was just fine except that there was most likely a few dozen or so twigs and leaves in her hair by now from flying through all the trees. Her face was a flaming red color now, similar to that of a ripe tomato, as she stayed still.

Somehow, Kohaku had managed to fall on top of Kouryu when they collided. Currently, her blonde head was laying on his chest once more, her body lying precariously on top of his body, his arm absently thrown across her slim waist.

All in all, it was similar to this morning, except she was actually more conscious of their position than she was earlier.

"Kour…yu?" Kohaku opened one amber eye curiously before opening both. Kouryu was completely knocked out. She puffed out both her cheeks, '_I am **not** that heavy_.'

She blinked as she noticed he still hadn't awoken yet. Carefully she sat up, her elbows gently resting on his chest. She would've moved up if it wasn't for the firm grip that he had around her waist. However, her view of him was quite good. Even when knocked out cold, and a little drool gathering at the edge of his mouth, he was still quite...gorgeous, even for a demon.

Long, silky, raven hair framed a beautiful, alabaster like, pale face. Long, thick, black lashes fanned against soft white cheeks, underneath, she knew that underneath those closed eyelids were a pair of mesmerizing garnet eyes.

His body, she blushed, was still slender and lithe, even after all those years she was asleep and he was in Hell. She should know, she was lying right on top of it. She couldn't help but blush even further, he was quite muscular too. Not all bulky like some, but just enough to give him a more manly appearance then he had last.

'_He's grown…quite…handsome…_' Kohaku blushed at her thought as she peered at him closer.

'_Eh_?' Kouryu groggily opened his eyes, his head aching and his body feeling like there was a piece of lead the size of an oh…say an angel, on top of him. '_What the fuck happened?' _

He blinked when he noticed a familiar face close to his. He blinked, once, twice, three times before he realized Kohaku's face right smack dap next to his.

"What the Hell!" Kouryu hollered, bolting upright, a splash of pink washing over his cheekbones and the tip of his nose before he landed back on his back, staring up at a few strands of soft blonde hair.

Kohaku probably would've fallen off of him if the arm around her would've loosened, but to her luck, he managed to have a pretty tight grip on her. "I…I…"

Kouryu took a deep breath, managing to calm himself down before Kohaku freaked out because of his red face, most likely mistaking it for anger.

"Kouryu…?" She whimpered slightly, seeing him have this unreadable look on his face, as his eyes were directed at her in an unwavering stare.

"Geez, you seriously need to watch how much milk ya drink. You're as heavy as a fuckin' cow," Kouryu quickly said, saying the first thing that popped into his mind, rather than what he really thought.

"I am **not** fat!" She retorted, turning away in anger. The fact that she was still lying on top of him had flown away from her mind when he referenced her wait to a cow.

It wasn't until she realized that Kouryu was smirking up at her that it came crashing down on her. A feeble squeak popped out of her mouth before she tried to get up, but was restrained by a strong arm.

"Nope, I ain't lettin' ya go. I'm starting to kinda like it like this," Kouryu grinned mischievously up at her, the arm that was on her waist, now held her upper arm, keeping her from fleeing. His other arm was bent under his head as a makeshift pillow.

"B-b-but!" Kohaku glowed a bright red, much to Kouryu's pleasure, still struggling somewhat to free herself from his grasp.

"Well, my chubby little angel, since ya got me into this position, then you might as well stay with me for a little while. Besides, I'm sleepy and you'll make an excellent blanket." He emphasized his words by opening his mouth and yawning right in front of her face.

'_He…ate…a fish…'_ Kohaku thought before collapsing back on top of Kouryu's chest. An angel was not supposed to harm or consume any living thing. Even though she wasn't the one who had eaten the fish, just smelling it on his breath made her immediately think he had eaten it, which made collapse.

Kouryu, immediately guessing why Kohaku had collapsed, burst into a fit of laughter, subconsciously holding Kohaku even tighter against him.

"Hahaha, I guess I shouldn't have had that fish after all!" Kouryu cackled, his garnet eyes glimmering impishly at her.

"I can't believe you ate a living thing," her muffled voice said to him, not caring that she was using Kouryu's chest as a pillow. "Don't you care at all?"

"Weeeell…it's better than eating a damn soul, don't cha' think?" Kouryu replied, not fully realizing what he just said.

"You haven't been eating any souls!" Kohaku cried, bolting right up, staring at him with disbelieving amber eyes.

"Well _duh_! I mean! Well, duh, I ate a few souls….for real!" Kouryu rambled for a few seconds, realizing what he just let slip out. He looked hopelessly at her, seeing in her eyes that she actually comprehended what he just said.

"But why? You used to love eating souls. Y-you yourself wanted to eat one at every chance you got…" Kohaku murmured, her grip on his black, leather, skintight shirt, somehow managed to tighten.

"So! A devil can change his mind, can't he! I mean, if Kokuyo can stop eatin' souls and start eating this shit, humans call food, than I can too!" Kouryu nearly hollered, glaring at her with frightfully angry eyes, trying his best to cover up his mistake.

"Don't believe the lyin' idiot, he hasn't has a soul since you went to sleep those few hundred years ago!" Kokuyo hollered from the house, hearing everything as if they were sitting right next to him. It wasn't too hard to listen in with Kouryu hollering like an insane man.

"Kouryu…" Kohaku whispered, a small smile appearing on her face as she glanced back down at his chest.

"Hmph! Ya kept naggin' ta me 'bout not eatin' human souls, so I stopped. Even when you were asleep, I kept hearing your annoyin' voice in my head tellin' me it was bad and all that other shit every time I tried to eat one, so I stopped. Geez, nag, nag, nag, that's all ya'll angels do," Kouryu snorted, turning away to hide his blush, his long, raven bangs covering his face slightly.

"Thank you so much Kouryu," Kohaku murmured, still smiling at him. "At least, at least now they have the chance to be reincarnated."

"Hmph! Like I was doin' it for you," Kouryu said quickly, his head still turned away.

"Hmm…" she hummed slightly before burying her head onto Kouryu's chest; her face was a flaming, tomato red once more as she did such a bold act. Kouryu, having his head turned away, was ignorant to her blushing face.

"Whaaa…what are you doing ya bubble-headed freak!" Kouryu finally turned his head back down toward Kohaku.

"You said…I-I had to stay with here you like…like this since you were sleepy…" Kohaku mumbled, hesitantly looking up to see Kouryu's reaction. She gently nibbled on her bottom lip, nervous that Kouryu was about to seriously blow up at her again.

"Feh, about time you actually listened ta' me…" Kouryu was about to yell at her, but seeing Kohaku's frightened face; he managed to keep it at a normal level.

'_He's…changed…_' Kohaku thought, before a very familiar memory suddenly popped into her mind.

It was a memory of Kouryu defending her when she was sentenced to have her powers stripped and to remain in her small form. It was before he knew she would be sleeping so that she wouldn't have to bear the hundred years waiting for Shuichiro to be reincarnated.

_'He really is quite…sweet…_' she blushed slightly, and to her horror, giggled at another memory. It was when Kouryu dared to go against Ryuuki, the archangel of Fire.

"What are you laughing at?" Kouryu scowled, finally looking back down at her, thinking she was laughing at him.

"Nothing…it's just that…you're really being very…very kind…to me…" Kohaku mumbled, mostly to herself as cautiously curling up closer to him, suddenly very tired.

Unbeknownst to her, Kouryu, having excellent hearing, heard her anyway. He pouted and huffed angrily, puffing his cheeks before turned away. However, a small, bashful smile crept up on his face as he settled himself down into a more comfortable sleeping position, being careful to make sure the sleeping angel in his arms didn't wake up.

"Shuichiro…" Kohaku mumbled before falling asleep, her hand that was clutching Kouryu's clothing tightened.

_'Fuck…she's still thinking about that dead dude! It's not fair…I can beat the shit out of any other angel or demon, but how…how the fuck am I supposed to fight off some guy that's dead!_' Kouryu cringed, his chest was clenching in pain for some reason.

Kouryu glared at her angrily for a moment before it melted, looking at her innocent sleeping form. _'Stupid Kohaku_.'

'_Is it alright Shuichiro? Is it really alright if I love someone else?_' Kohaku couldn't help but dream Shuichiro's response.

* * *

**SS**: I'm seriously lagging in my stories. XD It's been nearly a year since I've written another chapter for "A Demon's Angel." I guess after this, you'll most likely have to wait another year. LMAO XD Anyway, this was seriously in my opinion, not my greatest chapter. O.O; Ah well, I suppose I'll let the reviewers decide. 3 


End file.
